


Inappropriate Usage

by Pixelatedperils



Series: Kiss it Better [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatedperils/pseuds/Pixelatedperils
Summary: Joker accidentally hurts himself and Bruce has to make it better. Based on Lego Batjokes prompt #159 from lego-batjokes-prompts .





	Inappropriate Usage

Bruce sighed as he continued to bandage the Joker’s finger. The green haired menace was still sniffling and futilely wiping away the moisture from his eyes. 

“ This is what happens  when you use batarangs to chop onions. Couldn't you just use one of the knives you always carry around? Why would you even need chopped onions?”

Joker looked at the ground in an obvious attempt to avoid Bruce’s gaze. He glanced at his boyfriend’s tired glare before mumbling something unintelligible. 

“ I didn't quite catch that, J.”

“ I said that I needed onions to make because I'm trying to make a special kind of tear gas.” The Joker’s face was practically the shade of his signature lipstick. Bruce wasn't sure if the Joker was embarrassed over admitting the onions intended use or his use of the pet name.

After Bruce had finally finished bandaging Joker’s nicked finger, he kissed it. Time seemed to stop for both men as Bruce realized what he had done. The tension was broken by Bruce clearing his throat, which was quickly followed by a statement to preserve his dignity. “ Sorry, it was a force of habit. Whenever Dick gets hurts he insists I kiss it better. As Robin he happens to get hurt quite a bit.”

Joker quickly recovered and managed to interject his own comment. “ That would explain the well stocked first-aid kit you had on hand.” He looked at the hello-kitty bandaid currently wrapped around his pointer finger and smiled.”

The look on Joker’s face did something to Bruce that he couldn’t explain. He avoided creating another awkward moment by quickly packing up the kit and standing. “ Now you know, this is what happens when you use one of the Bat Gadgets™ for anything other than their intended purpose.” 

A few giggles slipped out before Joker could stifle them. He watched Bruce leave as he fiddled with another batarang he had concealed in his pocket. For once Joker’s plan worked out perfectly. He planned to ‘ accidentally’ hurt himself sometime soon. Maybe Batsy would also kiss the wound again.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and it is unbeta'd, so feel free to give constructive criticism.


End file.
